Batman (The Dark Knight Returns)
Summary The Dark Knight Returns features Batman in a dystopian version of Gotham City in 1986. Bruce Wayne, at 55, has given up the mantle of Batman after the death of Jason Todd 10 years prior. As a result, crime is running rampant through the city and a gang calling themselves "The Mutants" has risen to terrorize the people of Gotham. Upon seeing this, and feeling the boredom of retired life, Wayne returns to his role as a vigilante. On his first night as Batman he puts a stop to multiple assaults – including one on two young girls, Carrie Kelley and her friend Michelle. While attempting to foil an armed robbery on the same night, Batman learns that the men involved are working for Harvey Dent. Dent, previously known for his criminal acts as Two-Face, underwent extensive therapy and plastic surgery financed by Wayne to reemerge into society. Batman informs Commissioner James Gordon that Dent may be planning a larger scheme. Soon after, Dent hijacks the television sets of the city and announces his intention to hold the city to ransom with a bomb. When Batman defeats Dent and his goons, he realizes that Dent's mind has completely warped into his Two-Face persona. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A Name: Bruce Wayne (public name), Batman (superhero alias) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 55 (As said in the comic) Classification: Human, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Master of Martial Arts, Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Smoke Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Pressure Points, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Preparation | Same as before, plus Electricity Manipulation (Can redirect electricity through his suit) and Blindness Inducement (His suit can fire a compound that caused Superman to temporarily become blind) Attack Potency: Wall level (Snapped the Joker's neck. Flipped a small boat over, harmed Bruno who fell over 5 floors) | At least Small Building level (Contended with a weakened Superman who was holding back, pulverized two large blocks of concrete) Speed: Transonic (Can somewhat consistently dodge gunfire) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from enemies comparable or superior to himself. Fought the Joker, who shot him and crashed a large mirror over Batman.) | At least Small Building level (Survived being punched through a building by a weakened Superman) Stamina: High (Even after being shot and stabbed multiple times, he had enough strength to snap the Joker's neck) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with his various devices Standard Equipment: Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials Intelligence: Genius. Set up a plan to defeat Superman and the US army years in advance before hiding himself and a large group from the government, faking his own death. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human, refuses to kill except in extremely dire situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Batarangs:' Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. Key: Base | In Exoskeleton Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users